Breaking Through
by Mistress-Gummi-Bear
Summary: Summary: When Akito unexpectedly decides to stay at Shigure’s for a while, an old friend appears. She’s more than happy to help out her friends, with their... problems. Maybe she can help Tohru to chip off the ice around Akito’s heart, and break thr
1. Chapter One

Breaking Through  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any related characters, I do however own Katrina. So, yeah...  
  
Summary: When Akito unexpectedly decides to stay at Shigure's for a while, an old friend appears. She's more than happy to help out her friends, with their... problems. Maybe she can help Tohru to chip off the ice around Akito's heart, and break through.  
  
BBRRIINNGG!!! The phone rang through the Sohma household on the hot, humid, summer day. "I'll get it." Kyo mumbled as he made a motion towards the ringing nuisance.  
"No, I'll answer it, stupid neko." Yuki snorted. "I'm closer to it anyway." The rat grabbed the receiver, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Kyo.  
"Wanna fight for it?" Kyo grinned as he got into a fighting stance.  
"Please don't fight!" Tohru pleaded as Shigure took the phone from the quarreling teen's grasp.  
"Hello?" He greeted. "Oh, Hatori." As if a change from day to night, his smile turned to a frown. "What?" He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Today? For how long? Did he say why? Okay." He sighed. "Y-yeah, I guess it's okay. Thanks for the warning. Bye." He hung up the phone with a solemn face.  
"What is it?" Tohru asked, helping Yuki and Kyo up from the pile of debris from the broken furniture they'd managed to destroy in their brawl while Shi-san was on the phone.  
"It's Akito." Shigure replied. "He's going to be staying here with Hatori for a while."  
"Spending the night?" Kyo inquired.  
"Yes. Hatori said he wasn't sure why." The author sighed again, knowing the family doctor couldn't defy the clan-head's demands.  
"When is he coming?" Yuki asked softly after he had unfrozen from his horrified state of shock.  
"Today. I guess they're gonna have to share a room or two..." Shigure trailed off. "Hatori can sleep on the couch, but I'm guessing Akito's gonna want a bed.  
"I'll give up my bed! I should clean up the house too." Tohru spoke up. "The dishes, the bathroom is a mess..."  
"That's very kind of you to give up your room like that, Tohru-kun." Shi-san said as he patted her head.  
"How long?" Yuki inquired, hoping he wouldn't have to be stuck with Akito for a large period of time.  
"Didn't say." Shigure shrugged. "I just hope he's not up to anything..."  
  
A pair of dark eyes scanned over the blurred landscape as they passed by. Akito gazed out the car window, not really seeing the scenery. "Would you mind if I asked why you want to stay at Shigure's?" Came Hatori's voice, stirring the clan-head from his thoughts.  
"Are you questioning me?" Was his simply reply, knowing Ha'ri wouldn't press the matter further for now. "I suppose Shigure and the other fools were unhappy with the news."  
"They..." Hatori searched for the right choice of words. "They weren't thrilled."  
"That's to be expected." Akito mumbled. They remained silent for the rest of the ride. Finally pulling into Shigure's driveway, Akito snorted as he saw Kyo sitting on the roof.  
  
Tohru wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She'd gotten the dishes done and the bathroom clean, with time to spare. She decided to begin dinner, but paused, wondering what the visitors would like for the meal. Hatori had come over several times but Akito... she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach flare up, rekindling it's long smothered flame at the thought of his name and all his name reminded her of. She swallowed nervously, was he going to have her memories erased at last? She knew how much he hated her, she wasn't sure of the real reason he dislike her so, but that, along with other truths, would come with time. She was afraid to find out the reason behind his visit.  
"It looks like they're here." Shigure announced as Hatori and Akito came up the sidewalk.  
  
Dinner passed without incident. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Tohru had graciously given her bed up for Akito, who snarled at her kindness, and Hatori slept on the couch. Tohru-kun slept on a bamboo mat beside the table. Akito stirred in his sleep, roused by a noise heard outside the window. He sat up, looking through the glass pane. A small bell tied to a ribbon swayed in the breeze, the echo of it's ring slightly familiar to the man staring at it. "Akito..." A soft voice whispered. The said boy turned around, finding a figure standing in the doorway of Tohru's room. The shadowy figure stepped into the light, revealing itself. Akito gasped as a female with black hair and green eyes emerged from the shadows. Glancing back at the bell with the same green colored ribbon as her eyes, he frowned.  
"Katrina?" He asked slowly.  
"You remember. Good." The girl said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out to the window and plucked the ribbon and bell off the tree branch. "Remember this?" She asked as she shook it lightly. Akito's eyes narrowed.  
"What do you want?" He snapped, suddenly changing his mood.  
"I'm here to help."  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Momiji-kun is a dear, isn't he?" She grinned. "He told me you'd be visiting Shigure's place. I thought I'd stop by."  
"Leave." Akito demanded.  
"No. I said I was here to help you." Katrina replied. "I know you don't feel like reminiscing, but I really cherished our days together." She said as she held the ribbon against her cheek.  
"That was a long time ago." Akito stated quietly as he looked away. "You don't matter to me anymore."  
"I figured you'd say something along those lines." The green-eyed girl sighed. "But I'm not here for myself. I'm here to help out two very dear friends. Their lives are a bit hectic right now, but when I'm through..." She grinned. "they'll be utterly grateful for my help."  
"I better not be one of your 'dear friends'." Akito growled.  
"Too late." Katrina replied, then stood up. "I'll be seeing you around." She left the room, placing the object from her hands onto Tohru's dresser.  
  
The Next Morning   
  
Waking up around six, Akito grabbed the bell-tied-ribbon and buried it deep into his kimono. Not really wanting to think back on what had happened the night before, he sauntered downstairs, only to be met with a dreaded sight. Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Katrina, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting at the table, eating breakfast peacefully. Wait, Katrina? What was she doing still here? Akito thought as he continued his descent down the stairs. "Oh, good morning Akito." Tohru greeted cheerfully. "This is Katrina. She'll be staying here for a while, she recently moved into town and needs a place to stay." Katrina smirked at Akito, things were about to get interesting.  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope u enjoyed it. Please review and no flames. I'll update soon! Really sorry if the characters were too ooc! Buh-bye! 


	2. Chapter Two

Breaking Through  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any related characters, I do however own Katrina. So, yeah...  
  
Summary: When Akito unexpectedly decides to stay at Shigure's for a while, an old friend appears. She's more than happy to help out her friends, with their... problems. Maybe she can help Tohru to chip off the ice around Akito's heart, and break through.  
  
"This is Katrina. She'll be staying here for a while, she recently moved into town and needs a place to stay." Katrina smirked at Akito, things were about to get interesting.  
"Is it true you and Tohru were childhood friends?" Shigure asked as he took a bite of his breakfast. Katrina nodded.  
"Yes, but that was years ago. Thank you for letting me stay here."  
"Any friend of Tohru-kun's is a friend of ours." Shi-san smiled broadly.  
"Is there something wrong, Akito?" Tohru asked, noticing the frown on his lips.  
"Akito's not too fond of me." The ebony-haired girl mumbled, eating some rice.  
"You know each other?" Kyo asked, looking confused. Katrina paused before answering, hoping Akito would do the honors.  
"We were friends in our earlier years. For a while I-"  
"Shut up!" Akito yelled.  
"Sheesh." The girl rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to explain."  
"Stupid girl." Akito muttered as he went back up the stairs.  
"Akito-san, you really should eat something." Tohru stated wearily. The response was a slammed door.  
"His health has been deteriorating lately." Hatori commented. "A few weeks he got really sick."  
"Gosh, is he okay?" The always concerned Tohru inquired. The Sohma family doctor nodded. "Oh my, we're gonna be late for school!" She exclaimed, taking notice of the time the nearby clock displayed. Kyo and Yuki stood up and grabbed their school belongings, then followed Honda-san out the door.  
"I guess I should finish my story, my editor's been leaving more messages than I can handle." Shigure sighed as he headed towards his office to whip out the final chapters. Hatori, being the responsible adult he is, decided to clear the table and do some dishes; it was the least he could do as a guest in someone else's house. Having begun, he glanced at Katrina.  
"What're you planning for Akito?" He let his query slip out carefully, causing the girl to smile.  
"I'm just here to help." She shrugged innocently.  
"And what is your idea of help?" Hatori inquired, knowing the teen was up to something.  
"I wanna set Akito straight."  
"How so?"  
"I'm going to make the cold-hearted jerk realize his feelings for Tohru-kun of course. I've known them both since they were young. I know how Akito works, and how he feels, what it takes for him to listen to someone, and what it takes for him to love someone." She said coolly.  
"You were his girlfriend once, weren't you?" Hatori asked, becoming more interested in her involvement with the clan head.  
"For a while I was. Once I met Tohru at school, I kinda drifted apart... from Akito. I had still loved him, but he got jealous. He said Tohru was taking me away from him. It ended in a fight, and I never saw him again." Katrina popped a bubble with her recently found piece of bubble-gum. "He even told me that he loved me once, but anyway... I talked to Momiji-kun the other day, and he told me you and Akito would be staying here for a while. I decided to come too. I gave him back the gift he'd given me so long ago, I hope he gives it to Tohru. She's really a nice girl, maybe she can be more devoted that me."  
"How do you know Akito's feelings?" Hatori wondered aloud. "Spending time with a person doesn't unlock _all_ their secrets."  
"Well... I've kinda been spying on him." She admitted blatantly. "I've seen him in the garden, I watch the smile on his face as he says Tohru's name. And Honda-san, her diary fell out of her brief-case at school several days ago. I knew it'd be sneaky to read it, but it's my royal duty as her friend to make sure everything's all right. I read a few pages, but that's all I needed to see. I've still got it in my jacket." She went to the coat rack and fished around in her jacket pocket for the desired item. She pulled out a hard cover baby-blue diary.  
"You know it's wrong to go through people's stuff." The dragon sighed.  
"Yeah... I know. I'll give it back to her later today. But mark my words, sometime soon I'm gonna get those two together, even if it kills me." Katrina smiled with a mischievous grin.  
"What're your plans for those two? Akito's not going to admit any feelings for anyone just because you tell him too."  
"That's why I have this." She held up the blue secret keeper. "He can't be the cruel, cold bastard he's grown to be in years past forever. He needs someone to chip the ice that froze around his heart after we broke up. He needs someone to break through the barrier. Sometime or another he's gonna have to confess that he loves the girl he once hated."  
"I'm not sure it'll work, but I'm not against a change of scenery." Hatori replied. "I should go check on Akito." Katrina slipped the diary back into her jacket pocket.  
"Oh, it'll work. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Thank you very much for reading this chapter of 'Breaking Through'. I'm really glad that you took the time to read this, and can only hope youy spare another ten seconds to review. So, please review, it would mean the world to me! I'm sorry if the characters seemed too ooc. I'll update again by the end of the month for sure!! A big thank you to  
  
Nightfall2525  
  
for reviewing this fic, my only reviewer so far, but I'm very glad you did!!  
  
Buh-Bye!! 


End file.
